History Lesson
by Irrevocably-a-TimeLady
Summary: a small look into Lu's 10th grade history class, written for my history homework Mr.D told us to do what we wanted hehe ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SM I just play with the characters

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **Lu is bored in her history class.

* * *

A sixteen year old Luisa "Lu" Delgado sat down in her desk seconds before the bell rang. She had just come from her locker two halls and three floors away; it was a miracle she was ever on time for history. This wasn't her favorite class but she didn't hate it either, at least Bill, her current boyfriend was in this class. On the board Mr. Hoch had written what that day's lesson was about, how China became a communist country.

'Oh joy,' Lu thought, 'a 45 minute lecture.'

Listening never was one Lu's strong skills and lectures didn't help her strengthen that skill.

"In the 1700s Europe was in the middle of an industrial revolution…" Mr. Hoch had started when Bill raised his hand. "Yes Bill?"

"Why are you talking about Europe? Aren't we supposed to be learning about China?"

"If you would let me continue this is important to China's history." Mr. Hoch continued. "As I was saying, in the 1700s Europe was in the middle of an industrial revolution and China was in the Qing dynasty China's very last one. A dynasty is when one family rules. Because Europe was getting more powerful it tried to expand into China making them work for them."

Lu started zoning out and almost fell asleep but was shaken out of her daze when Mr. Hoch said her full name.

"What?" Lu asked annoyed that he called her Luisa.

"Luisa, can you tell me about the Boxer Rebellion? I assume you know what I'm going to say and you don't need to pay attention." Mr. Hoch said looking down his nose at Lu.

"The Boxer Rebellion is when the boxers beat up the briefs in order to solve the age old question: which is better boxers or briefs?" Lu said giving her normal smart alack answer which caused the class, with the exception of Mr. Hoch, to laugh.

"Not quite Luisa. The Boxer Rebellion refers to when a group in China called the Fists of Righteous Harmony got tired of all the Europeans in their country. Europe called the Fists Boxers. In attempt to get Europe out of China the Boxers rebelled, hence the name Boxer Rebellion. This rebellion had the opposite reaction though. More Europeans came to China and took out the Fists of Righteous Harmony." Mr. Hoch said turning from Lu.

"Now in 1911 the Qing dynasty ended and China became a republic. And many parties fought to take control. A man named Sun Yatsen who was a doctor became the ruler of China, almost like a president. Sun Yatsen led the Nationalist party. He had three "principles" with which he tried to rule. They were nationalism, democracy and raising the standards of living."

It wasn't long before Lu zoned out again. She didn't care if Mr. Hoch called on her again she'd just have another smart comment for him. Not even five minutes after she spaced she was brought back, this time not by the teacher but by the kid next to her who placed a note on her desk. It was from Bill asking her if she wanted to do hang out after school. She wrote back saying sure as long as she was home for dinner with Isabel. Before zoning out Lu caught more of Mr. Hoch's lesson.

"Chiang Kai-shek, a Nationalist Army general against the communists after Sun Yatsen died. 90,000 communists ran and only 7,000 survived this is known as the Long March. Mao Zedong and his communist followers eventually won out over the Nationalists using the pity of the Chinese people. The communist army treated the peasants better than the Nationalist army, paying them for food that they took from villages. And being under fed, under clothed, under everything made people feel sorry for them and support them. In 1949 China became a communist country under the rule of Mao Zedong. His visions were that China must industrialize, Europe must be kicked out of China and the land must be reformed so that everyone has an equal share of it. No homework, have a good weekend."

Mr. Hoch ended his lecture just as the bell sounded for the end of the day.

"Luisa, Bill, I'd rather it if you didn't pass notes in my class thank you. Anything you have to say to each other can be said before or after class." He said straitening papers on his desk.

Bill took Lu's book bag and her hand and they walked out the class room.

"Old coot, if his lectures weren't so boring we wouldn't have to entertain ourselves by writing notes. And why must he insist on calling me 'Luisa'?" Lu said almost ranting.

"Why shouldn't he? It _is_ your name, and I think it's a very pretty name. Luisa." Bill said teasing her.

"Oh don't you start on me too. Only Isabel can call me by my full name." Lu said hitting him lightly on the arm.

They threw their bags into the back of her Pacer and they drove to Bills house.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked. I wrote this for my history class. He told us we could retell the info any way we wanted…and my muse (Danya) chased and caught a plot bunnie!**


End file.
